EL MEJOR COPILOTO
by Yunuen
Summary: Cuando Donatelo contruye algo, obviamente tiene que realizar las pruebas necesarias, pero siempre se ve abrumado al tener que escoger a uno de sus tres hermanos para que lo acompañe.


.

**N/A**: Al inicio de este one shot, las tortugas tienen 9 años de edad.

-/-

**Disclaimer**: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a Leonardo desde hace 22 años. Yo no escribo para hacer dinero sino para hacer pasar un rato agradable a quien sea que se tome su tiempo y pase a leer mis divagaciones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EL MEJOR COPILOTO**

Donatelo había conseguido armar una bicicleta, pero sólo una, así que tenía que turnarse con sus hermanos para usarla. Poco tiempo después, pensó que podría hacer que la bicicleta tuviera mayor potencia sin necesidad de pedalear con más fuerza, y lo consiguió; le instaló un pequeño motor, y la bicicleta se conducía a mayor velocidad sin que el piloto pedaleara, sólo que ahora los hermanos se peleaban por subir a la bici-moto (así es como Miguel Ángel había nombrado la creación de Donatelo). Para solucionar este dilema, Donatelo agregó al chasis, al lado derecho, un asiento extra con forma de canastilla: el asiento del copiloto. Esto sólo fue el inicio de todos sus problemas.

Con el asiento extra instalado en la bici-moto, ya podían pasear dos tortuguitas a la vez. El primer paseo lo iba a tomar Miguel Ángel, pero antes, prefirió hacer algunas preguntas.

- ¿Qué es esto? –

- Los frenos. – Donatelo respondió amablemente mientras se ponía el caso y le entregaba el suyo a Miguel Ángel (después de que Rafael casi sufre un accidente, era más precavido).

- ¿Y qué es esto? – Miguel Ángel volvió a preguntar mientras se colocaba el casco.

- Es lo que soporta todos los componentes de la bicicleta. Se llama Cuadro, o también Chasis. -

- ¿Y esto otro? –

- Amortiguador. -

- ¿Y esto de acá? –

- La palanca de cambios. – Donatelo respondió ya no tan amablemente; comenzaba a desesperarse.

- ¿Y lo de acá? –

- Mikey, debemos irnos que los demás esperan su turno. –

- OK. –

Por fin la tortuguita de la pañoleta naranja y la tortuguita de la pañoleta morada subieron a la bici-moto: Miguel Ángel subió al asiento de a lado y Donatelo al asiento del piloto.

Donatelo encendió el motor. Éste arrojó una pequeña nube de humo gris en el momento en que la bici-moto echó a rodar.

- ¡Wiii! – dijo Miguel Ángel con emoción.

A los pocos minutos de recorrido, Miguel Ángel continuó con el interrogatorio sobre las partes de la bici-moto, pero, dado que Donatelo no podía ver sobre qué pieza le preguntaba su hermanito, éste tenía que describírselo, y ya que Miguel Ángel desconocía de palabras técnicas…

- Esto que tiene como picos. –

- Mikey, la bicicleta impulsada con motor no tiene picos. –

- Pues yo los estoy viendo. –

- Pero yo no puedo. Debes de ejemplificar mejor su forma. –

- Pero ahí están, de ahí donde salen esos hilos. –

- La bicicleta impulsada con motor no tiene ningún tipo de hilos. –

- Pero ahí están. -

… el recorrido resultó bastante tedioso.

Después fue el turno de Rafael.

- Yo quiero conducir. –

- No. Aún no tienes conocimiento total de su manejo. –

- ¿Pero cómo quieres que aprenda si no manejo? –

- Poniendo mucha atención en lo que yo hago. –

- Así no es divertido. –

- Ir en el asiento del copiloto también es divertido. –

A regañadientes, Rafael subió al asiento del copiloto, pero, durante todo el recorrido, no dejó de insistir que él quería manejar la bici-moto.

Por último, fue el turno de Leonardo.

Donatelo se alegró de que Leonardo no hiciera preguntas o que estuviera exigiendo ser el piloto, más bien, la pesadilla comenzó cuando Donatelo incrementó la velocidad de la bici-moto.

- Doni, disminuye la velocidad, por favor. –

- ¿Por qué, Leo? ¡Es divertido! –

Ni Miguel Ángel ni Rafael se quejaron de esto, pero Leonardo parecía imponer responsabilidad hasta en un sencillo paseo.

- No será divertido si pierdes el control y chocamos. –

- Pero esa es la razón por la que he decidido ir más rápido, para comprobar a qué velocidad máxima puede correr mi bicicleta impulsada con motor. -

- ¿No puedes comprobarlo de otra manera? –

- Nop. –

Confiando en sus habilidades de manejo y de armado, Donatelo incrementó la velocidad, y Leonardo el número de protestas.

Afortunadamente, no hubo ningún incidente durante los paseos, pero a Donatelo no le agradó que sus copilotos se quejaran tanto.

Al siguiente día, la tortuguita de la pañoleta morada fue en busca de sus hermanos para salir a dar otro paseo en la bici-moto, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de querer salir de nuevo con ellos.

Donatelo halló a Miguel Ángel y a Rafael cumpliendo con un castigo. Miguel Ángel estuvo molestando a Rafael, y seguramente colmó su paciencia, lo que resultó contraproducente para ambos; no podía interrumpir a ninguno de los dos, así que fue a buscar a Leonardo; lo encontró realizando entrenamiento extra. Fue de regreso donde se encontraba la bici-moto; estaba triste, porque él quería dar un paseo, pero sus hermanos no iban poder acompañarlo, tendría que esperarlos porque su Maestro les había pedido que nadie saliera solo, pero se moría de las ansias por probar las mejoras que le había hecho.

Cuando iba pasando por la pequeña sala de su casa, ya casi resignado a tener que esperar que sus hermanos terminaran sus respectivas actividades, volteó su carita, y vio sobre una silla un libro, y sobre el libro, estaba sentado un oso de peluche. Se acercó a él.

No le tomó gran esfuerzo a Donatelo poder deducir que Leonardo estaba leyendo sentado en esa silla en compañía de su oso de peluche, y que debió dejar al libro y al oso en ese lugar al momento de tener que ejercitarse en la lección extra de Ninjitsu.

Estaba por irse, cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, la más estrafalaria de las ideas que había tenido en su corta vida: el osito de peluche podía ir con él, así no iría solo y no desobedecería a su Maestro. Su mente, que poseía una gran inteligencia para un niño de su edad, pronto desechó una idea tan tonta, pero su espíritu, que aun era el de un niño, no le hizo dudar en tomar en brazos al lindo osito de peluche y llevárselo.

Media hora más tarde, Donatelo regresó muy feliz de su paseo. Dejó a su afelpado acompañante de donde lo había tomado y fue a ver si sus hermanos ya estaban disponibles, sólo que se detuvo por un instante, y volteo a ver al oso de peluche.

De nueva cuenta, su mente le dijo que no era necesario hablarle a un objeto inanimado, pero fue más fuerte su espíritu infantil.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Ogima. – dijo con una sonrisa - Fue muy divertido. Ojala podamos salir de paseo en otra ocasión. –

Donatelo se fue y halló a sus hermanos. Los invitó a un paseo en bici-moto. Sus hermanos no perdieron la ocasión para decirle sus inconformidades, pero al pequeño genio ya no le incomodaron.

.

Seis años han transcurrido, y por todo ese tiempo, Donatelo ha tenido que soportar la quejas de sus copilotos cada que construye un nuevo y formidable vehículo o hacía mejoras a los existentes y debía realizar las pruebas de rigor.

Esta noche va a poner a prueba una nueva moto acuática antes de construir las que les corresponden a sus hermanos.

A la orilla de un canal del drenaje, en el que flota la moto acuática, Donatelo, con una mano tomándose el mentón, delibera a cuál de sus hermanos va a elegir primero como su copiloto.

- ¡Yo primero! ¡Yo primero! ¡Yo primero! – Miguel Ángel suplica.

¿Escogerá al que no se queda quieto y toca y oprime todo sin saber todavía lo que hace cada panel?

- Voy contigo pero yo manejo. – impone Rafael.

¿Al que siempre quiere tomar su lugar cuando no tiene ni idea de cómo encender el motor?

- Espero que esta vez tomes las cosas con más calma. –

¿O al extremadamente prudente líder?

- Ya sé a quién. – Donatelo por fin toma una decisión.

- ¡Me eligió a mí! – Miguel Ángel festeja con anticipación.

- Ni sueñes. – Rafael quiere romper la ilusión.

- No importa quién lo acompañe, siempre y cuando vayan con precaución. – dice el sensato líder.

Donatelo echa a andar, pero no hacia uno de sus tres hermanos, sino que va a La Guarida. No tarda en volver.

Miguel Ángel, Rafael y Leonardo (sobretodo Leonardo) se sorprenden al ver a quién ha elegido Donatelo como su copiloto.

- Ogima me va a acompañar en el primer viaje. - dice Donatelo - Lo he elegido a él porque no me inoportuna con preguntas, ni con quejas de querer ser quien conduce, ni tampoco me obliga a ir con exagerada precaución. –

Y sin mayores explicaciones, Donatelo aborda la moto acuática, se sienta, pone al frente al osito de peluche es un compartimento diseñado especialmente para él, se abrocha debidamente el cinturón de seguridad, y en un suspiro, la moto y sus pasajeros desaparecen dejando atrás salpicaduras de agua.

Dos tortugas miran cómo se aleja la moto pensando en que quizás deberían cambiar de táctica para ser escogidos y no perderse de la diversión.

A la otra tortuga sólo le queda mover una mano a modo de desearles suerte en el recorrido de prueba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias por leer otro alucinado fic mío.

n.n


End file.
